Finding Death
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: A girl finds Death and attempts to nurse him back to health after a freak accident that sent him to this realm. At least, she thinks it's an accident. -Still new to Death as a character but I had to see some sexy Deathness.-
1. Chapter 1

**Still a bit new with the Darksiders universe but I'm in love with Death. One of my friends that loves the games was talking to me one night and we roleplayed this. I'm still working on editing the other chapter(s) so be gentle with me. Don't like don't read. I just wanted a fanfic with some sexy Death action. This'll probably end up being pure smut before it's over with, just like my other Darksiders fanfic.**

* * *

Agatha never really was a people person. That's why she lived out here in the country, working at a gas station that paid well but barely had anyone ever come to it. For a twenty four year old, she was petite and looked like she would be in the 9th grade.

Her black hair was long, reaching her waist and was worn up in various gothic Lolita hair styles. She wore black a lot and often had to show ID to prove to everyone that she wasn't just a confused teenager that was still in high school.

At the gas station, there was a small diner that mainly older people came and ate at. Even though she dressed the way she wanted, the customers and everyone that stopped by to get and pay for gas were always so kind to her, and she to them.

Her boss was her uncle, the only family she had left. His name was David and he was always there for his niece.

"You be sure to call me as soon as you make it home!"

Agatha sighed, "Okay, Uncle David."

In the more populated areas there had been these weird rumors of apocalyptic events taking place. People were dying and being killed, crazy things happening and showing up, etc. David worried about her because she loved her privacy. He knew she was more than able to take care of herself but he tried to tell her if she needed anything, no matter how weird, he'd try his best to help her.

It was night time when she made it to her two story home in the middle of nowhere. A few trees surrounded the house; the rest of the land was nothing but land for a few miles surrounding the location. A small stream was not far from the house, she loved to go outside on cloudy days and read in the little area where she could put her feet in the water.

The sky was clear and the moon was full, she noticed this before she went inside. Agatha had no animals, no neighbors, she was alone. She preferred it that way.

The female unzipped her boots and flopped down on the couch with a tired huff then looked at her books in the book cases beside the couch.

She had many murder mysteries but she had read all of them at least twice and a romance novel that she couldn't help but gag at. David had given it to her one Christmas so she kept it, not wanting him to feel bad.

"Hmm… Next shelf." She rambled through the next area of books, ghost stories. These were her favorite. Along with these ghost stories and scary story treasury books were books on the Bible and books on angels that her great grandfather had left for her before he passed away. Most were Billy Graham, who was her great grandfather's favorite person in the world. Those had been read a few times when she lost faith.

An Edgar Allen Poe book was grabbed and she curled up near the lamp and began reading The Raven. Her eyes started to close when a loud explosion sounded through the area and shook the house like an earthquake.

Agatha fell off the couch and scrambled outside, grabbing her boots. Once she was in the yard, she looked towards the area the explosion came from and saw a huge cloud of dust, or was it smoke? She didn't know. She stepped forward and jumped back when something black flew up in her face.

She stumbled back a bit and fell onto the ground then glared up at whatever it was that had startled her.

On the ground before her rolling around was a crow. Its wings were a bit twisted up and it was jerking around trying to get back on its feet. Agatha reached out and grabbed it as gently as possible. "Hey, it's okay." She cooed as she fixed its feathers and settled it on its feet.

But to her surprise, the crow just stood there ruffling its wings a bit then hopped a few steps away.

The black bird flapped its wings and flew up in front of her with a loud screech that sounded more demonic than bird-like. It flew away a bit then turned back towards her and made a small noise then turned back. Again, it flew a few feet away then turned around and flew back to her, grabbing at her hair and pulling.

"Oh my God! Let go!"

It did so and she finally got the message to follow. The bird was flying straight towards the area where it looked like something had either crashed into the ground from the sky or had just literally exploded near the stream. Agatha thought about calling the cops but they were too scared to even get out of the cars to investigate anything.

As she came closer to the area, the smoke cleared enough for her to see a hand then an arm then finally a body.

She almost freaked out, "Oh my God!" Running to his side, she held her hands out then stopped. She hesitated before touching him. Touching his wrist with her fingertips was the first thing she done trying to find a pulse. Of course, she couldn't feel one.

The fact that his skin looked like he'd been frozen to death and he wore a mask didn't worry her. A grunt reached her ears and she gasped.

He was still alive!

The crow landed and hopped to the fallen man and poked at his mask with its beak then looked back up at Agatha.

How she got that muscular and heavy son of a bitch up the hill and into the house is still beyond her but she managed it somehow, not without using all of her strength and nearly falling over once they reached the porch. Eventually, she got him into the house. The fucker was beat up, it looked like. There was no way in hell she was getting him to any of the bedrooms, they were all upstairs.

Thinking quickly, she ran to the closet and got tons of soft blankets and pillows that were just spares in the closet then made a little bedding area in the living room on the floor. She was the master at making comfortable pallets on the floor; she used to do it all the time when she was little.

The woman pulled him up onto the bed-like area and began searching for all of the wounds. When she went to take off the mask, the crow squawked and liked to have attacked her so she left it alone.

The man's skin was as cold as death and he appeared to be dead.

*Squawk!*

And his pet bird was starting to annoy her every time she'd reach for his mask, "Fine! If he has some fatal wound on his face, he'll just have to die from it!" She yelled at the bird that just seemed to pout beside his master after she raised her voice. She done her best to nurse him back to health but he just seemed dead rather than alive but he would move and groan at times.

After making sure he was comfortable and bandaged for the most part, she stood there and decided to take a shower. Though it was really awkward when she got out and saw the crow standing in the bathroom doorway, having open the door himself. "What-! Hello? Do you not know the meaning of privacy?"

*Squwak!*

Then he flew away.

Now, Agatha was never one to be polite in her own house when she had company. She'd go to the bathroom when she wanted too, cuss when she wanted, etc. The guy she had taken in was out cold, anyway. She put on a pair on black lace panties and a silk button up men's shirt that was a little too big. The sleeves were long and were way past her hands and buttoned all the way up, it fell over one shoulder.

"God, I hate being petite." She muttered, putting on knee-high black and purple stripped socks.

So she found some random, creepy looking guy that was possibly dying with a pet crow that didn't know what privacy was. If only the bird would let her take the man's mask off so she could see if he had any wounds there.

Standing beside the man, looking through a book and trying to decide if she wanted to read it or not, she happened to look down and noticed his eyes starting to open. Though, not all the way but it was enough to see.

"Oh!" She sat down beside him when he caught site of her, "You're okay! You had me worried."

A quiet groan escaped him and she reached for his mask again, the crow jumping at her nearly screaming again. "Why won't the bird let me take off your mask to check for wounds?"

No answer was given. His beautiful orange eyes just glared at her.

"Okay, fine." She moved his hair out of his face, "There isn't a hospital for miles so I just brought you here. What happened?"

He looked as if he wanted to speak, even trying to speak but he couldn't do anything but let out a pained grunt.

Agatha placed her small hand on his chest. He wasn't moving except for his eyes, was he paralyzed or something?

Then a week hand twitched and moved up as if he were going to take the mask off but it began to fall, Agatha catching it and holding it with both of her small, pale hands. That was when she noticed how cold he was. His hands were as cold as death.

Death…

That's where she had seen this mask from. She had a bunch of books from different cultures that had nothing to do with one another but all had the same image of Death with this same mask, long hair and skin-tone.

This had to be a joke…

His orange eyes saw the sudden look in hers that she knew who and what he was yet she wasn't afraid. How annoying.

"How did you survive that weird explosion?" She asked, mainly out loud to herself as she undone the bandages and discovered the wounds were almost gone. "Wait, you can't be the real deal…"

His eyes closed for a moment then opened again weakly.

"…Death?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm trying to keep this in character as best as I can. I kind of made up my own little plot and story here after I had a dream about it. Yes, another dream fic. I always have the weirdest dreams but I guess that's a good thing when it comes to fanfictions. I rush through these fics and manage to make grammar and spelling mistakes then tend to miss them again when I read back over it so if you see something that needs to be fixed, please tell me! Don't like, don't read. Please tell me if I got Death in character.**

* * *

Agatha had fallen asleep beside him. His glowing eyes saw her on top of the giant but fluffy Halloween pillow that was shaped like a pumpkin with a jack-o-lantern face decorated one side.

Death saw that her shirt had been pulled up a bit as she slept, her black spider web patterned lace panties showing. Hey, he may be Death but he's still male and notices these things once nothing important is going on. Most of the female humans he ran across were blondes with tanned skin and wearing bright colors that almost made him think of pastel colored clouds, or a whore house gone wrong. (Was one reason he never came to this realm much, because of the humans.) This female was different. Her skin was pale white and her hair was long and black, all one length.

Then he noticed the room he was in. The walls were a dark red, the windows covered in black curtains. A lot of book cases and book shelves were all around the room. Black candles were decorating the separate shelves on the walls and some of the side tables.

His arm twitched and he felt he was able to move a little. When Death groaned, Agatha opened her eyes and lifted her head, "Hey, you okay?" Her hand touched his pale arm.

"Why… Did you help me?"

Agatha looked offended, "I'm not going to leave someone to die!"

"What if they are already dead?"

"I'd still try and help."

"Hm, you are different."

"Tell me about it. Your bird found me and led me to you."

His orange eyes looked at the bird that was preening one of his wings, "Traitor."

She almost asked what was under the mask but managed to just keep her mouth shut.

"I need a name."

She stood up and had started walking but turned to face him. She responded in a quiet voice, "Agatha."

"Agatha."

"And your bird tried to kill me twice."

Death force himself to sit up with a chuckle, "Heh, he does that quite often. May I ask what you had done to provoke him?"

"I just tried to take off your mask to check if there were any wounds under there but each time I went to do so, he liked to of clawed my eyes out."

She was rather annoyed when he turned to the bird. Agatha could just hear the smirk in his voice. "Good boy."

What an ass, next time she'd just leave him there.

After walking away, she went and put on a short black shirt, her favorite black boots and a black tank top. Her hair was twisted up in a very messy manner with a claw-like hair bow then nearly jumped out of her very skin when she looked back up in the mirror and saw Death standing behind her. "Fuck!"

He just stood there, not moving at all and watching her.

"The fuck is wrong with you?"

His head cocked to the side. Death usually came to hate people rather quickly, mainly just by looking at them for the first time but he couldn't decide if he liked this girl or not. She was very odd.

"Are you hungry or something?"

He shook his head.

Okay, so he didn't eat. That sort of made sense.

The bandages on his chest had been ripped off and no evidence of any kind of wound was there. Same with his arms and hands. After all of this, she figured the rumors she had heard about the more populated areas was true. "Why are you here?"

"My reasons are my own. It would be rather complicated for a human to understand."

"Are you searching for someone?"

"Hm, you could say that." Dust flew in and landed on his shoulder, "Couldn't help but notice the tattoo on your back."

Agatha put her hand against her forehead, getting rather annoyed. "How long were you standing behind me?"

"The entire time."

"Don't you and your bird know what privacy is?!" An annoyed sigh left her lips, "Your bird watches me take a shower, now you watch me change clothes."

"Just wanted to comment that the black angel wings fit you."

She looked up at him with a confused expression.

"You look like an angel that has fallen from Heaven. One that is damned to walk the earth for the rest of her life."

Her eyes blinked a few times and she finally moved with a blush on her pale face, "Um… Thank you? Why would Death give a mortal a comment such as that?"

"Can a horseman not speak his mind when he sees something worth mentioning?"

"Okay… I'll take it." After walking past him with a rather nervous attitude, he followed her again. He found this girl interesting and didn't quite want to leave just yet. There was something about her he wasn't quite sure about.

The television was turned on and the female made her way to the kitchen to figure out if she should call David or not. Death on the other hand, was in deep thought in the living room until the television caught his attention.

_"Ah! Damnit!"_

_"Dude, bad news. You're dead."_

_"What? But I'm Death!"_

_"Sorry dude, Super Death. You're done."_

_"So, what now? I go to Heaven?"_

_"No. When a Death dies he is reincarnated. You're being reincarnated as a Chinese baby right about…. Now."_

_The figure on the screen disappeared then reappeared before the other cloaked figure, "Girl?"_

_"Girl."_

Death looked at the crow on his shoulder, after he squawked rather loudly. "Yes, I should be offended. Remind me to find the creators of this atrocity and take their lives after this is done and over with."

Agatha in the kitchen called David on her cell phone and nearly died after the third ring. Thankfully, he picked up. "David! I have a bit of a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Death is in my house."

Silence was heard on the other side of the line then followed by a, "Um… What?"

"I know this sounds crazy but Death is in my house!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The rumors from the cities about the demons are true, now he is here at my house."

The call was random and she never lied to him about anything. His eyes looked over at a picture of his brother and sister in law that framed on the wall, "Okay, don't move. I'm coming."

His niece was different from everyone else, he had a feeling something like this would happen one day. When she seemed to stop aging, he knew she had inherited his sister-in-law's power. While Taylor and Leon lay dying, he swore to protect her at any and all cost.

The police didn't need to be involved; David couldn't call them for help. God knew they wouldn't believe him. It seemed God was the only one who could help him now.

Death knew something was up with this girl but she smelled human. She hadn't shown any signs of having any sort of powers or fighting skills. So… Why was he sent here? This had to be the wrong person.

"Agatha!" Randomly, the door was thrown open and out of reflex (and habit) Death drew his scythes then saw that it was just another human. But it was another human. The human man ran to Agatha and wrapped his arms around her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

David didn't seem afraid of the horseman at all. As a matter of fact, he just walked up to him and looked him in the eyes, "Don't take her, please. Not now."

Like he had done with Agatha, Death cocked his head to the side as if he were confused.

"I knew this day would come but I didn't expect it to be so soon. She warned me about this…"

Then it hit him, this was the girl he had been looking for.

His mission was to find the angel of death that was hidden on Earth, to bring back with him and the other three.

The gothic girl stood with her arms hugging herself. If she had known she was to be taken away from her uncle, she wouldn't have ever helped him. But he would have just found her anyway…

"Why are you here for me?"

"In all honesty, you need to be protected."

Her uncle very much agreed but he wasn't about to let this horseman take away his niece. She was all he had left and she had become almost like a daughter figure to him. "And you will be the one protecting her?" He received a nod, "Agatha…"

"I know, I'll go. But I will come back for you, ok?"

"There is-!" The glass from the window shattered and before anyone could react a demon came and forced his claws through the human.

"David!"

Death gave it the same treatment and killed it instantly. The human, being sliced in half, was gone. This he knew as the girl held onto his shoulders, shaking him. "Lead his soul to the light."

"W-what?"

"You heard me, angel."

With silent tears running down from her eyes, she held her uncle close then closed them. Her shut eyes twitched for a moment then everything was quiet and still. When she reopened her eyes, she seemed as if she were in a state of shock.

"I know you have belongings in which you will want to bring with you. Having human in you, you will need warm clothes where we are going."

She sniffled and nodded. There was nothing left for her here now. Why not start a new journey with this random shithead that exploded into her backyard and stay with him in another realm or something? After all of this had happened, she wouldn't be able to stay in this house because of the memories. The very area would be avoided and it was the only way out of the house. She didn't do well with the deaths of those she loved. Considering what she was, it seemed a bit odd.

"But I'm half human… I can't go with you, can I?"

"You're grandfather on your father's side was an angel as well before your grandmother remarried after he was murdered and had your uncle."

"So my father was half…angel? David wasn't?"

He gave her a nod. "You are more angel than human."

"I never knew the details…" Agatha stood and grabbed her black backpack then went to her room.

Everything was just all happening at once; it was too much to take in.

* * *

**Yes, they were watching Family Guy. Ha!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So my mother was a fallen angel?"

"Yes."

"The other ones in the family were as well?"

"Yes, all of which had helped War and Fury at one point in time."

"So, you need help?" She felt a bit odd on this horse, her back against his chest as they rode through the snow covered area of some unknown world.

"No."

Agatha was getting overly annoyed, "Then why do you need me?!"

"You are an angel of death, in a sense." He somewhat snapped at her.

After a while, she just gave up and relaxed against him. Sleep was trying to claim her and she didn't understand why.

Death noticed this and wrapped an arm around her and held her closer to him so she wouldn't topple over. "Entering other realms can drain energy from mortals. I'm quite surprised you're still conscious.

"Uh-huh…"

"Sleep."

He didn't need to tell her twice. Her eyes shut and she was out like a light.

Various faces flashed through her mind in the darkness before she came to a bright light when she thought she saw a winged figure standing in front of her.

Once she reached her hand out to touch the white feathers, everything seemed to blur and she was pulled backwards.

The first thing she noticed was that she was warm and comfortable. It was quiet and she felt safe, safer than she had ever felt.

Upon opening her eyes, she saw that she was laying on black silk sheets and soft black pillows that were covered in black feathers as if she were in a dark nest of comfortable blankets with a gothic style around which made up the bed area. It was beautiful but she had never seen anything like it before.

Agatha sat up and a small weight landed on her shoulder with a soft squawk.

"Hey, it's you again…" She reached up and poked Dust's head with her finger in a gentle attempt to pet him, "So all of this wasn't a dream…"

Dust made a bit of a squeaky noise before head butting her cheek, gently. The bird may have been annoying and evil when it snooped and saw her naked and tried to attack her when she made an attempt to take Death's mask off but right now it was kind of cute.

"So I really am some sort of angel? I think he said an angel of death?" She received another soft chirp. "So… Am I supposed to do this huge thing where I have to lead souls somewhere or something?"

"No." Death's voice answered. He stepped out from the dark shadows in front of her and she rolled her eyes, wondering how long he'd been there. "You were brought here to be protected."

"I thought an angel of death had to lead-"

"There are more angels that help the dead. Not just you."

"I'm confused." She put a hand on her forehead, "Nevermind, I don't want to know."

"Certain spirits go to certain angels in different realms."

"But you're Death…"

He felt a bit annoyed, "Yes?"

"Don't you take the souls or spirits or whatever?"

"It's a bit complicated for one such as you to understand."

Okay, she gave up. She just didn't want to know.

Her eyes gazed around her to study her surroundings and they were beautiful. Of course, a normal person would've been terrified, most likely. The walls looked as if they were made from some sort of stone and candles lit up the area. Some skulls here and there decorated certain areas. It looked as if it were built by the dead. It only made sense that it was, given he was Death.

Again, she felt a bit dizzy and fell back onto the bed.

"Now that you are here, given what you are… The mortal side of you seems to be dying."

"Son of a bitch…"

"You're fine. Don't worry."

"Says you…" Agatha coughed a bit, "Am I going to die?"

"No." He repeated, "The mortal side of you is passing."

"I don't get it." She held up her hand, "Just don't explain anything to me anymore. I don't fucking care."

Death could sense her fear at the situation and approached her. He had a soft spot for this girl which was a bit odd for him. He'd never felt such emotions before, not in his long life. He hated it. But he couldn't help but give into it.

Agatha felt a hand cup her cheek and opened her eyes to see him standing over her. All words left her and she couldn't say anything but she so terribly wanted to be held. Death was cursing at himself for giving into such foolish emotions but he could not help himself.

She placed her hand over his and closed her eyes again, feeling light headed and scared. Strong arms picked her up and moved her a bit when she felt as if she couldn't move. Death had crawled onto the bed behind her and embraced her to his chest, holding her in a comforting manner.

'This is very out of character for someone such as him.' She thought, but didn't argue as she closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she was face to face with Dust. "Hey, you."

She reached out and touched his head then was invaded with scenes from what she assumed was Death's past.

"Kinslayer?" She questioned.

"Dust, you traitor." Death's voice came from behind her, sounding amused. "Feel better, angel?"

"Um…" She rolled over to face him, "My back hurts, over my shoulder blades…"

It was quiet for a minute before he stood up to leave.

Agatha rolled over on her stomach and folded her arms under her head then closed her eyes once more. Her back hurt so badly but she didn't want to complain and annoy the horseman. "You wear your mask out of shame?"

Death stopped walking and turned back towards her a bit then stopped and faced the other way again.

"There's no need…" She stood up and walked up to him, "…For the mask. You-"

He gripped her wrist when she reached up and ran her fingers over the 'mouth' area. "It doesn't concern you."

"I…" Agatha felt hurt but she was expecting something worse than a bruising grip around her wrist. But she said nothing, to show him that he could trust her.

When he let go of her wrist, it was already bruising where he had gripped it so tight.

The pain in her wrist didn't bother her, it was the sudden sharp pain in her back that made her lose balance and fall against the wall. Death reached for her but she held up a hand. "I think I'm going to stay here against the wall for a while…"

"Why?"

"It's cold and feels wonderful on my back where it hurts." Her eyes closed as if the cold soothing the horrible pain was pure ecstasy. "Oh, God."

It literally felt like something was trying to erupt from her shoulder blades.

"What's… What is it?" She sank to the floor when the cool wall lost its healing effect. "It's getting worse."

Death kneeled down to one knee in front of her, "I think I know what it is."

"Then- Then make it stop!" Tears fell from her eyes then she began ripping her shirt and bra off in an attempt to relieve the horrible agony, "Fuck!"

Her arm was kept over her breast to keep modest even in her pain. Death was never good at comforting people, he was horrible at it. One of his hands went to her shoulder. This was when the pain made her reach out for him. The horseman moved back at first before he let her crawl in his arms. 'I'm getting soft.'

"Brother-!" A figure appeared through the door but Agatha couldn't bring herself to give a shit about anything. "I see you found her."

"You always arrive at the most inopportune times, War."

The pain was unbearable. She thought for sure she was dying and pressed her face against Death's chest and shrieked. The ripping sound made her cringe even more but to her surprise the pain began to go away when something emerged from her shoulder blade area.

She passed out against the muscular horseman's arms before she could really say or do anything.  
Agatha felt useless. Ever since she got here she's been passing out and falling out on the floor from pain. She could sense she was alone in the room now so opened her eyes. Not moving in case she felt pain again, the room was cold.

After a few more minutes she sat up. The pain in her back had gone but the weight of her wings made the area connected overly sore.  
"Wait a minute!" She lifted her black feathered wings and circled herself with them. The feathers glittered as if someone from a rave had thrown an entire bottle of body glitter on them. They were soft as she ran her fingers over them in awe. How could something on her be so beautiful?

Eventually, she turned and put her cold feet on the floor. She had on a long dress. The top was missing but went over her breasts and down to her lower back in a glittery design. The dress itself was black silk that reached her knees but trailed down long in the back. At least her wing area was free but it was still sore.

When she started walking her wings sunk down and dragged against the floor. "This is going to be annoying."

* * *

**I don't even know where this is going. Keep an open mind. This is just a roleplay. I made it a fanfiction so there would be more sexy Death romance fics. Come ooooon, fangirls need sexiness! Even if it turns out to be a ridiculous fanfic that doesn't make sense. A lot of people visit these fics and go straight to the sex scenes, according to a lot of people haha!**


End file.
